Huit ans, quatre cent seize jeudis
by cucumber-sandwiches
Summary: Huit ans. Huit ans et, chaque jeudi, sans faute, une lettre. Merci, Nancy Callahan, petite fille qui grandit, dehors... OS


**Fandom :** Sin City (film - je n'ai pas lu le comic)

**Disclaimer :** le comic est de Frank Miller, le film... heu... aussi, et de Robert Rodriguez. En tout cas c'est pas à moi et je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire d'argent en écrivant sur ces personnages...

**Personnages/Couple : **Hartigan ; Hartigan/Nancy

**Timeline :** _That Yellow Bastard _dans les comics. Les huit ans de prison d'Hartigan (dans le film ça correspond au chapitre 14)

**Warnings : **_spoil_ d'un partie du film et du comic correspondant à l'histoire d'Hartigan (_That Yellow Bastard_)

Oh, et puis Hartigan/Nancy, même platonique, vaut bien un avertissement, sachant qu'au début elle n'a que 11 ans...

_Texte écrit en janvier 2011 sur le communauté LiveJournal **31 jours** avec pour thèmes : "en prison" et "policier" (et que j'avais complétement zappé de poster ici, ouaip, depuis plus d'un an...)_

**ooo**

_**Huit ans, quatre cent seize jeudis...**_

Il y a eu un premier jeudi.

Sa première lettre, posée sur le banc de ma cellule.

Je me rappelle avoir d'abord pensé à une lettre officielle m'annonçant une autre saloperie de Roark, la mort de ma femme peut-être. J'ai pris l'enveloppe dans mes mains et j'ai compris que c'était elle en voyant l'écriture de l'adresse.

J'ai essuyé mes mains sur mon pantalon, pour ne pas la tacher de sang, et j'ai sorti la lettre de son enveloppe en tremblant.

Elle était adorable. Elle me souhaitait bon courage. Elle faisait quelques fautes d'orthographe. Son écriture était ronde et malhabile. Elle avait très bien compris qu'elle ne devait pas laisser d'indice permettant de l'identifier et, comme promis, elle signait "Cordélia".

Le sang qui coulait sur mon visage n'avait plus d'importance.

Nancy Callahan, onze ans, mon seul répit entre deux passages à tabac.

Les semaines ont passé et elle a continué à m'écrire, fidèle au poste. Elle trouvait toujours quelque chose à dire, quelque chose de pas trop personnel, pour ne pas se faire démasquer, mais pas des banalités. Adorable petite, pleine de ressources...

Elle me dit qu'on ne parle plus de moi dans le journaux, c'est fini. D'autres affaires sordides ont fait oublier celle de l'inspecteur de police agresseur de fils de sénateur et violeur de fillettes. Présumé - j'ai toujours pas signé leurs aveux. Présumé. Ces vautours de journalistes oublient souvent le petit mot "présumé".

Elle me dit que ça veut peut-être dire qu'ils finiront par me laisser sortir, quand les gens auront oublié.

Elle est mignonne. Encore si naïve...

Nancy Callahan, douze ans, encore une si adorable petite fille...

Ma femme est venue me voir au début.

Trois, quatre fois peut-être.

Elle ne voulait pas le croire, pour les viols d'enfants.

C'est ce qu'elle disait, qu'elle ne voulait pas le croire. Mais elle le croyait.

Elle se demandait si elle aurait pu voir venir quelque chose. Si elle aurait pu m'empêcher de devenir ce monstre qu'on a dit que j'étais ou si j'étais déjà comme ça dès le début.

Et je ne disais rien. Parce que je n'avais pas oublié que lui dire la vérité c'était la tuer.

Puis elle est venue me faire signer les papiers pour le divorce.

C'était il y a quelques mois.

Je suis heureux qu'elle ait attendu aussi longtemps.

Je n'ai plus de femme.

Je n'ai plus personne.

Personne, sauf les lettres de ma chère petite Cordélia.

Nancy Callahan, treize ans, la seule attache qui reste à un homme détruit.

Chaque jeudi sa lettre sur mon banc.

C'est comme une fenêtre ouverte vers l'extérieur. une fenêtre pour m'évader, ouverte par les petites mains de ma Cordelia. Une fenêtre par laquelle je peux enfin respirer et prendre un peu le soleil.

Elle me parle de dehors, elle me parle des infos, l'équipe de base-ball de Sin City a gagné et il y a des élections qui approchent - elle me dit que de toute manière on sait déjà à l'avance qui va gagner.

Elle me parle pas trop d'elle, juste assez pour que je puisse la sentir près de moi.

Elle me dit qu'elle espère que je tiens bon.

Si ma petite Cordélia tient sa promesse de m'écrire "chaque semaine, pour toute la vie" alors je tiendrais toute la vie.

Nancy Callahan, quatorze ans, l'unique rayon de soleil d'un vieux flic en prison.

Quatre ans de taule déjà. Quatre ans pour rien. Quatre ans pour avoir été un peu trop intègre. Quatre ans pour avoir voulu coffrer le mauvais fils à papa.

Quatre ans pour avoir sauvé une petite fille.

Quatre ans, c'est long.

Est-ce que c'est plus facile pour les types que j'ai envoyé en taule quand j'étais flic ? Est-ce que quand on sait pourquoi on est là, quand on sait qu'on le mérite, est-ce qu'on tient mieux que quand on est innocent ?

Non, peut-être pas.

Et puis de quoi je me plains ? Moi j'ai une raison, pour être ici, une raison qui me tient, une raison qui se rappelle à moi tous les jeudi.

La vie d'une fillette.

Nancy Callahan, quinze ans, qui vit, là dehors, grâce à moi, pour moi.

Son écriture change au fil des années.

Le fond et la forme de ses lettres gagnent peu à peu en maturité, et je me dis que c'est vrai, elle grandit.

Je perds la notion de temps à tourner en rond dans ma cellule.

Les jours se ressemblent tous.

Mais ses lettres, chaque jeudi, sont un peu différentes et me rappellent le temps qui passe, me rappelle que de l'eau coule sous les ponts.

Que les petites filles grandissent.

Une adolescente.

Je me demande un instant si elle a déjà eu ses règles - oui, bien sûr, compte l'âge qu'elle a imbécile ! - puis je repousse cette pensée.

Je ne veux pas la voir comme une femme. Pas encore.

Je n'ai pas envie de me mettre à penser comme le pervers qu'ils m'accusent d'être.

Je me rassure : quand elle sera assez grande pour que je me permette de fantasmer sur elle, je serais sûrement trop vieux pour fantasmer sur quoi que ce soit...

Nancy Callahan, seize ans, petit brin de femme dont je ne veux pas imaginer les formes naissantes.

Le jeudi, c'est toujours mon dimanche, mon Noël. Le jeudi c'est ce qui m'empêche de devenir fou, c'est ce qui me raccroche à la vie.

Ma petite Nancy, ma Cordélia continue à m'écrire.

Elle me dit qu'elle va faire des études. Des études, déjà...

Elle ne me dit pas de quoi, ce serait si simple pour eux de la retrouver s'ils savaient dans quelle fac la chercher.

Je pense à du droit. Je l'imagine vouloir devenir avocate.

Pourfendeuse de corruption.

J'espère que je me trompe.

Manquerait plus qu'elle aille se fourrer dans le même genre d'emmerdes que moi.

Nancy Callahan, dix-sept ans, maintenant une jeune étudiante...

Et-ce qu'elle trouvera encore le temps de m'écrire ?

Elle trouve le temps, mais parfois ses lettres sont plus brèves.

Et parfois elles sont plus longues. Elle me dit que c'est les vacances et qu'elle se rattrape de ne pas avoir pris plus de temps pour moi les semaines précédentes.

Elle est toujours aussi adorable, elle ne change pas.

Elle me dit qu'elle a trouvé un petit boulot. Elle ne me dit pas quoi. C'est bien.

Je l'imagine ranger des bouquins dans une bibliothèque universitaire.

Je l'imagine classer des dossiers dans le bureau d'un avocat.

Droit. Je suis de plus en plus certain que c'est le droit qu'elle a choisi.

Elle ne parle pourtant pas de ses cours, elle est discrète, intelligente, elle ne laisse toujours pas d'indices susceptibles de l'identifier.

Mais je vois sa manière d'écrire changer. Les termes qu'elle emploie, la précision plus grande des phrases, leur tournure. Ca sent la fille qui se farcit des arrêt de la Cour Suprême à longueur de journée...

Nancy Callahan, dix-huit ans, un jeune fille sérieuse, pleine d'avenir.

Puis un jeudi, plus rien.

Pas de lettre.

Le vide.

L'attente.

Le bruit de mes mains qui cognent nerveusement contre mes barreaux.

Un autre jeudi sans lettre.

Je m'inquiète.

L'ont-ils retrouvée ? Comment ? Elle ne laissait pas d'indice !

Le froid du métal contre mon front que je tape contre la grille, impuissant.

Un autre jeudi sans lettre.

Et encore un autre jeudi sans lettre.

Je deviens fou.

Et puis un jour je compte et soudain je comprends.

Nancy Callahan, dix-neuf ans.

Une jeune femme qui en a fini avec une sale histoire qu'elle a vécu près de huit ans plus tôt.

Une jeune femme qui a enfin tourné la page.

Tant mieux pour elle.

Tu m'as oublié ma Nancy, ma Cordelia.

Je ne t'en veux pas.

Je t'aime.


End file.
